


Warm Heart

by sofa_and_stuff



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, GN!READER, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Haikyu - Freeform, Haikyuu - Freeform, Other, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, gender neutal reader, haikyu!! - Freeform, haikyuu!! - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:20:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26832817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sofa_and_stuff/pseuds/sofa_and_stuff
Summary: The way the autumn air nipped at your nose, the smell of apples, the crunch of leaves; everything brought back the hazy memories of your first few months with Sugawara Koushi.
Relationships: Sugawara Koushi/Reader
Comments: 7
Kudos: 25





	Warm Heart

It was an undisputed fact that you loved autumn.

You loved the changing of seasons. The way the leaves were painted in vibrant hues of reds and auburns, the crisp wind that would sting your eyes, the smell of cinnamon and apples, the aroma of heated cider wafting through the air. All such nice, cozy feelings, but none rivaled the reason that autumn was your favorite season: your boyfriend.

You and Sugawara had gotten together in your second year, during the summer, during September. You couldn’t really remember exactly when or how it had happened. It was a gradual sort of thing.

You’d leave little notes on Sugawara’s desk, he’d check up on you after class. It seemed like one day you weren’t dating, and the next day you were.

There was no big confession, no grand gesture on either of your parts. You lived in a weird limbo of affection for a long while. No one knew what the two of you were. Hell, the two of you didn’t even know what the two of you were. But everyone had seen the way Sugawara’s face lit up just a little bit more around you, the crinkle in his eyes and the upturn of his smile more and more apparent the more time he spent around you.

You remembered that much about the start of your relationship with Sugawara.

You remembered more, but you wouldn’t dare tell anyone.

There were parts of that time, back then, that seemed too soft to be real, like dreams almost forgotten, stored in the back of your mind. Memories you weren’t sure even happened. If you spoke about them, you were scared that they’d wisp away into thin air.

“Hey!”

Broken out of your hazy daydream, standing outside of the Karasuno gym, you saw your boyfriend and the other third years emerge.

“Koushi!” You smiled, giving Sugawara a small wave as he walked towards you.

“Ah, and what are we? Chopped liver?” Daichi chuckled, following Sugawara only to ruffle your hair, with Asahi trailing behind him.

The four of you had been close throughout your time at Karasuno, close even before you and Sugawara had gotten together. Even closer now.

“Of course not,” you pouted at Daichi, only stopping when you felt your boyfriend hug you from behind.

“Hmm, I dunno,” you heard Suga mumble, face nuzzled in your hair, “you _did_ only notice me.”

About to respond, you felt your boyfriend pick his head up, feigning shock with an overdramatic gasp, “am I your _favorit_ e?”

You sighed, pretending to be exasperated at your boyfriend’s goofy antics.

“No.” You deadpanned, watching Daichi and Asahi smile at you and your boyfriend’s strange dynamic as Suga unwrapped his arms from around you and pouted.

Shifting your attention to the other two third years, you decided to ask them where they were going.

It had been a tradition for the four of you to spend time together after they’d left practice. You’d study, go out, watch movies. Anything, really, as long as you were together. The four of you had been friends for so long that all you wanted to do was relish in each other’s company, soak up every bit of friendship the four of you could give before you graduated.

Asahi smiled timidly, wringing his hands.

“Sorry,” he sighed out. “Daichi and I have to… um…”

“We have to do… something,” Daichi explained, leaving you a bit confused.

“Ah, well, okay?” You responded, looking between the two boys, both sporting a strange expression you couldn’t quite make out before the two of them walked away.

Looking back to your boyfriend, who had been pouting at you, you tilted your head.

“Was this your doing, Koushi?” You asked, noticing red creep on to his cheeks.

To most onlookers, this scene would look like an embarrassed boyfriend caught in the middle of some kind of plan.

It was, too, in part.

You knew different, though. His cheeks weren't red because he'd been caught

Sugawara didn’t do well with a chill in the air; your boyfriend basically died during autumn and winter.

Before Sugawara answered, you were unwrapping the scarf around your neck.

“Are you cold?” You prodded on, seeing your boyfriend’s cheeks become a flaming red now.

Wrapping your scarf around Suga’s neck, you stepped closer to him, the fronts of your shoes bumping up against each other's.

Huddling closer together, you noticed Suga shivering, hands clasped tightly together.

“Koushi…” you whispered, nostalgia suddenly coursing through your veins.

Taking his hands in your own, you rubbed them, trying to warm them up.

He looked down at you, giving you the warmest smile he could muster despite the cold.

You’d been here before, this same spot, this same thing. A soft memory, almost forgotten but still there.

“Just like old times, hm?” Eyes closing, forming soft crinkles as he smiled, you felt your own cheeks burn up. Holding your boyfriend’s cold hands in your own, you remembered when you realized the two of you had gotten together, the final straw, the last indicator.

Cold hands in your warm ones, a soft smile on Suga’s face, and three words, muffled by your scarf around his neck.

_Ah, yes. That was why autumn was your favorite._

**Author's Note:**

> I've just been feeling really soft lately, and I love the fall... and the way I get to warm up my friend's hands when it's cold out, haha. As always, I hope y'all liked this, and comments are always appreciated :3


End file.
